Cybonical
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: After Silver and Blaze seek out to find a rich history of Soleanna, their quest was increased by two other mobians helping them. But after a spark of misfortune, they set out to find the location in the sky after completing their current task. With help from their cyborg duplicates, they soon learn that Dr Eggman seeks the artifact, and decides to go after him. MUST-READ.
1. The Treasure of Soleanna's Past

"Wait up!". Blaze the Cat was catching up with her close friend Silver the Hedgehog while the two mobians were investigating something in the outskirts of Soleanna.

"I'm waiting, Blaze...". The white hedgehog slowed his pace a little, eager for Blaze to hurry up and work with him.

"You're the one with the telekenesis. You can go faster than me".

"But on foot, we work at an equal pace". Silver responded.

"That's precisely my point. What exactly are we looking for?". The purple cat wanted to refraim on the mission.

"An ancient artifact known only by the Soleanna locals as a precise tool of rich history. Only they can explain their story. They may think it's dug up in the forest, locked away for thousands of generations to clense evil spirits away".

"I see...Silver, do you know how to dig with your powers?".

"No, why?".

"Nevermind". Blaze took back the question, considering the size of the forest, and the small ancient artifact they seek was dug up somewhere.

"This will take time, Blaze". The white hedgehog turned away from her and began searching. "We'll meet back in Soleanna New City".

"Roger!". The purple cat broke sight away from him, his best buddy starting to fade behind the trees and he went into the dim-litted forest area compared to where he was previously. Blaze walked in the opposite direction, destined to find the artifact the locals will soon explain further. Any task holding dear of precise history will be delicate to the two mobians, as proven by their mission 11 years prior. Blaze searched near a cliffside staring over to Kingdom Valley, as a bright glow soon followed while the cat was digging underneath the terrain she was positioned.

"Huh...". She immediatly took a vertical tilt and looked up at the dissapating glow. Tikal the Echidna began to descend toward Blaze. She landed on the cliff above the purple cat.

"Blaze...?". She softly spoke.

"Hey...I thought you was going to Knothole for the errands".

"I finished with those, alot to spare my time in Soleanna Forest". The orange echidna soon noticed the cat's desire to dig for the rich history of Soleanna. "What are you looking for?".

"A piece of an ancient artifact Silver told me to find. He says it's hidden in this vast forest somewhere. He's gone the opposite direction to cover his area up. Only the locals of Soleanna know about this history of a thousand words and maybe more".

"Would it be any indication if I could join?". Tikal politely ask, her lust for finding treasure since 2001 sparkle bright.

"Go ahead". The purple cat olbiged, the quiet echidna standing on her two feet and walking down the cliff she was stood on. As she was about to join Blaze in the digging, she was met with a badnik coming toward them from Kingdom Valley.

"Blaze...". She tried to signal the cat, but to no avail.

"If it's about Silver's personal butler, it can wait!". Blaze answered.

"I'm warning you!".

"Warning me about what!". She turned around, only to an Eggman robot raced toward the two girls. Blaze suddenly grew alert, Tikal protecting her like her friend. As the badnik grew closer and closer, a mobian began to fall from the sky, ready to eliminate the badnik coming for Blaze and Tikal. A long stick was equipped, the badnik in it's perfect spot to stomp. And so it did, the mobian landing on two feet, staring at the two mobians.

"I was wondering what took you so long". Tikal spoke.

There stood Sticks the Badger, proud and tall, carrying her big stick she called a staff.

"Quite an entrance, ain't it?!". She smirked.

"I'm going back to digging...". Blaze ignored Sticks for now and continued with the hole she was delving into.

"Blaze is currently looking for an ancient artifact known only to Soleanna natives as 'rich history as a thousand words and maybe more'. It's precise holding to the town and its New City portion. I don't suppose maybe you help too".

"I've been off the hook from a tiring solo battle with Eggman, plus he really sees my injured right hand as a weakness".

"How did you injure your right hand?". Tikal asked the badger.

"See Canterlot Academy 3 98-100 for details". Sticks answered, breaking the fourth wall in the process.

Tikal squinted at her quirky wordplay. She ignored it and began to help Blaze.

"Three always helps...plus, Sticks is a really good digger".

"So she can lure badniks towards us?!". Blaze raised her voice, her concentration not to be disturbed. "What do you think this is?!".

"A team based task. Silver said you would- ".

"Silver siad nothing about teamwork with this!". Blaze softly kept in her tone of voice. She covered Tikal's mouth, quickly looking at the badger behind her and laughing nervously.

"Is there something you're not telling me?". Sticks folded her arms in dsicomfort.

"Blaze!". Tikal began to raise her voice, just as the cat released her hand. "Three can always help looking for an ancient artifact, considering how hugely massive this forest is. You're just being naive".

"I can help if you want me to, Blaze". Sticks spoke to the cat, knowing she has something to give to the badger. "I understand, I'll go search other places in the forest for the treasure".

The badger proceeded to walk away from the two girls, Blaze not saying anything since Sticks answered her question she hadn't a chance to say. She walked in the middle of the huge, treeless open space, far from Tikal, Blaze and Silver, whom was still searching the dim areas next to Tropical Jungle. She got down on her knees and started digging, far better than the three mobians combined. Dirt was being kicked back up to the surface and the hole. Whatever might have been down there, Sticks pushed back in favour of the artifact. She found copper ore underneath the soil from 10m deep, but that wasn't enough for Silver to be satisfied. After going as far as stone, fearing the ancient piece of history may not be hiding in that form of mineral matter, the badger asceneded up to the surface, her hole going far down in a short amount of time due to her feral behaviour. Sticks climbed up to the surface, out of the hole, but by this time, a badnik watching her get out shot a laser at her, sending Sticks to the ground. Unconcious for the second time in a matter of days (Continuity), the badger lay motionless on the grass, more badniks starting to surround her until a bright light illuminated into the crowd.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Cyborg Sticks Grants A Helping Hand

A few moments later, Sticks' eyes slowly parted as what appeared to be somewhere other than Soleanna Forest. This was not the outdoor open space, instead it was a futuristic lead-lined bunker. She placed her left hand on her head, somewhere not remembering what happened before she got abushed by badniks.

"Where am I...?". The badger looked around her surroundings. Nothing but high tech on tables and walls encompassing the bunker. She notices a tall figure staring down at her from the corner of the room, no lights around that particular corner. Sticks' heart suddenly raced. Did she get abducted? Was this an ellaborate scheme to capture and tortune her? The figure moved forward, slowly dissapating the fear from the badger. Cyborg Sticks walked from the shadows and toward her.

"You were knocked out by goons. Eggman's badniks surrounded you once you crawled out of your hole".

The cyborg came closer to her counterpart, offering hand to the badger. Sticks was lifted up and watched as the cyborg took her right hand and felt it.

"What are you doing?". Sticks questioned.

"Your right hand...Something is terribly wrong".

"I don't think it was my right hand". The badger moved the hand out of her reach. Cyborg Sticks therefore explained Eggman's objective.

"Dr Eggman is behind whatever mission you took down there". She explained. "Silver, Blaze and Tikal opted you to join them in searching for an ancient Soleanna artifact only the native people of the town knows abbout".

"How do you know all of that?".

"Do I look like I have a Focus on me, despite my nature-warrior personalty like your own?!".

Sticks squinted.

"Anyway, where was I? He's planning an abush to wreck the group you know about and snatch the artifact away, hoping to sell it off for a measly $5".

"That piece of junk is worth staying at the museum where it belongs!".

"That is why I brought you here". Cyborg Sticks placed her robotic hand on a vacant table. "Eggman further buffed his tactis and his robots to inconceivable levels and it will take alot of teamwork and power to win the fight he will soon pick. But first, we have business".

"What business?". Sticks watched as she pushed a big red button, a metal door opening in a secret part of Roboken.

"Robots outside have gone haywire and started attacking the front entrance to the city. No doubt it would Eggman trying to get his robots in on the action again".

"I'm in!". Sticks pulled out her boomerang and joined her cyborg counterpart, leaving the bunker and rushing to the front entrance.

* * *

Silver had just come back from the forest, carrying the ancient artifact with him as he told Blaze he would meet her at Soleanna New City. However, he was unaware of Sticks' involment in the task, nor was he aware of the badger's abduction to Roboken. Blaze and Tikal were already in the city as they spotted the white hedgehog in the far distance. Silver spotted them and ran to the girls.

"I got the artifact!". He had it carried around with him, both hands secured on the ancient object.

"It must have been in the forest all along". Blaze answered, her effort at claiming the object with Tikal and mostly Sticks was optional. "I guess we must transport it to the museum. They should be amazed we did them a favour".

"How do you not drop it? You collected so many rings while searching for it too?". Tikal spoke to Silver.

"Nah. I levitated the rings. I don't want to drop this artifact, fearing the worst of my good deeds".

He levitated a banana from nowhere, peeling off the skin and ate it while simultaneously carrying the rings and the artifact with his telekenesis.

"Hey Silver, what do you suppose we do after we transported the history to the museum?". Blaze asked.

"We head back to Crisis City to hang out, unless some liable circumstances slipped past".

"I thought Sticks was helping us". Tikal wondered, catching the attention of Silver and Blaze. "She said she'll dig for the artifact, but she hasn't returned to us yet. Did something happen?".

"Probably...". Silver finished her question, eating the last of his banana. He threw the peel into a nearby trash can, just outside of the old town of Soleanna. It was just a matter of time before they walked into the town's museum, transporting its history to its proudful home.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Two Badgers Vs A Million Badniks

Sticks and her cyborg duplicate rushed to the exposed outside of Roboken, the two badgers suddenly stopped to see a wave of badniks entering the city in the clouds. Both girls equipped their boomerang and prepared themselves for battle. The badniks, sent by Dr Eggman while he went looking for the Soleanna artifact came closer to them.

"Eggman!". Cyborg Sticks muttered under her breath.

"We're not here for your baloney excuses!". Sticks yelled. "Every one of you badniks was sent by Baldy McNoseHair to stop me and my clone! Come forward if you wish to be smashed to bits!".

"Don't listen to her. I'm the true protecter of Roboken!". Her cyborg duplicate inserted an upgrade into her boomerang, designed to drop tiny explosive bombs onto the robots. "Sticks! You ready?!".

"I was born to be ready!".

The girls charged at the badniks, equipped with their trusty, default choices. They ran into the center of the fray, every badnk soon in their every direction. Motobugs, Crabmeats, Egg Pawns and Buzz Bombers surrounded them with aggression. It only takes one paranoid wackading to elimate the slection of robots, the number they were there, but handling two wackadings would make the situation easier.

"On the count of three, we each toss our boomerangs!". Cyborg Sticks instructed.

The badger nodded.

"One! Two! Three!".

They simultaneously threw their default weapon in the air, around the badniks. The cyborgs' boomerang dropped bombs behind the robots, exploding them. Sticks caught her boomerang first, then proceeded to smash the Motobug that was facing her with hostility. Her cyborg clone equipped her staff and came charging at the incoming badniks who were on her side. She was dealing with a crowd of her own to notice a parted Sticks, badniks covering the space between the other. The badger threw her boomerang around her enemies, destroying three Buzz Bombers who were aiming lasers at her, smashing every Crabmeat who were trying to pinch, and every Motobug who were trying to run her over, all the while Cyborg Sticks dealt with an ever bigger onslught of badniks on the other side.

"How's everything going?!". She asked.

"Good! How about you?!".

"I'm a magnificent to protect this city!".

Cyborg Sticks smashed a Crabmeat with her staff, before taking the time to deal with Buzz Bombers and Egg Pawns awaiting her. Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield, the OG Sticks tossed her boomerang, hitting the remaining Buzz Bombers she had to face. However, more Crabmeats have joined the party. She unequipped the boomerang and brought out her metal mace, swinging it around like a shot put. She spun 360 degrees in a half second, destorying any badnik within close proximatey to her. Only that was left for her were the Crabmeats chasing her down. She lifted her mace, bringing it up and smashing one individual Crabmeat one by one. Sticks watched as her cyborg duplicate fought Egg Pawns, Buzz Bombers and Motobugs. She pulled out her staff once mre and ran to join her. As she was about to smash another Motobug, Cyborg Sticks spoke.

"You've done the onslught you had as a fugitive?!".

"Pretty much!". She smashed another Motobug, her clone dealing with the Buzz Bombers with the boomerang. Sticks dealt with the remaining Egg Pawns who were chasing toward the bunker. She parted ways again and stopped them before they had a chance, courtesy of her staff. She jammed the Egg Pawn into their metal armour, denting them. It sent the Egg Pawn flying in the air, Sticks performing a homing attack on the robot. She landed, picking up her staff and repeating the process with the other two Egg Pawns. Cyborg Sticks had just finished the last of the Buzz Bombers and Motobugs as Sticks homing attacked the last Egg Pawn. They looked around them, the whole area was a complete mess from the fighting.

"Sweet!". Cyborg Sticks gave her original clone a high five. "Our teamwork is nothing but supreme!".

"What rank did I get? Please tell me it was all worth it!".

"Ha! There's no rank! But there is a garbage heap we need to dispose of".

"You're right! Kudos!". She gave a thumbs up before she pushed the broken robots toward the edge of the city boundaries. A long drop was awaiting them. Cyborg Sticks therefore helped with the clean-up, taking the destruction she caused close to the edge. They met, the robots ready to be cleared from Roboken. Both girls pushed the pieces of the boundaries, the sky below them producing a grey, metal rainstorm which will probably be risky to residence living underneath the cloud. The badgers watched as they saw metal no more and walked toward the bunker.

"So, you're looking to get back to Soleanna, right?". Cyborg Sticks asked.

"I betcha Silver, Blaze and Tikal already found the artifact and sent it to the museum". The badger answered. "But I'll warn them Eggman is after the ancient artifact".

"You could just ride in a spaceship back to the surface world, or you can perform a risky YOLO jump of faith off the city".

"I'll take the latter". Sticks quickly took without hesitation. "I don't want to ride in alien technology".

"Ok, fine by me, I guess. If you ever need me again, let Silver or Tikal know and they'll lift you to Roboken".

"Gotcha! I'll tell you when I need you again!". Sticks concluded as she ran to the edge, going to jump the long fall back to the planet.

"Understandable! Have a nice day!". Cyborg Sticks concluded as she walked back inside. Sticks winked as she was near the edge of the city. She looked foeard and closed her eyes. Her feet lifted off the ground and began free-falling through the clouds and back to Mobius.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. The Message

Silver, Blaze and Tikal came out of the Soleanna museum, knowing the artifact was safe and sound in there. They were unware of Dr Eggman's plan to snatch the artifact and sell it off to some cheap market or online. The three took the bridge that lead to the food court area of the town, deciding to have a break from all of the taskss Silver had to endure in the town.

"Anyone want some food?". The white hedgehog asked both Tikal and Blaze. "Since we're free from trouble or help, you must be starving from your sportsmanship to carry my assist".

"I'm good, Silver...". Tikal softly gave a response.

"Give me some fries". Blaze replied, Silver nodded in response.

"I got the rings for the fries. You can count on me to order from the kiosk".

Silver looked at the kisok, further taking a few strides to the vehicle since the mobians were sat a few metres away from the delicious smell of Soleanna delicacy. Two trays of fries equalled to 6 rings, far enough for the white hedgehog to give currency to whoever was serving. He waited, few people standing in front waiting for the line to push forward. As he got to the front of the queue, his nose couldn't resist the good scent of the burgers and fries and pizza the van had in store. The white hedgehog asked for two orders of fries, one for Blaze and himself. It was no problem. He walked away from the kisok, the two trays of fries carried with telekenesis. He lay it out swiftly, giving one to his trusty cat friend. Tikal patiently waited, only grabbing the occasion potato chip from Blaze's tray, the cat eating with a fork. The echidna could not resist getting up and walking to the van, the two mobians noticing she was waiting for her order. Equipped with rings she had while protecting her chao temple from the troops of Pachacamac himself. Nothing was about to hit them, rearing its ugly head just yet. Silver and Blaze were stuck in a conversation about the future of Soleanna while the echidna strayed a little forward to the front of the queue. She ordered fries just like the two mobians, the server gladly gave her the food in exchange for 3 rings. Tikal immeditaly went back to Silver and Blaze, equipped with fries of her own, plus ketchup to add more taste. She had a fork with her too. The orange echidna sat down and ate, a few moments before something would happen. She was hearing about the future of Solenna quite interesting and quietly joined in. A few minutes later, the kiosk closed, the van swiftly moving out of the are behind some buildings leading the Soleanna Forest gate. The three mobians had just finished their fries when disaster struck. Swarms of Crabmeats and Egg Pawns entered the area, Dr Eggman nowhere to be seen. He had ordered some robots to take care of the mobians while he hatched up a plan to sneak into the museum.

"Badniks!". Silver noticed the Egg Pawns coming from the bridge to his left.

"Where did they come from?!". Blaze jumped out of her seat and landed on two feet behind.

"Girls! Get back! I'll handle this!".

"But Silver..."

"I'm doing this to protect you!".

Silver formed a shield with his kinetic powers, the Crabmeats and Egg Pawns drawing closer to them. He whipped one Crabmeat into the air, only to be destroyed by an incoming boomerang from above. He blasted the Egg Pawns away, noticing a Crabmeat bot closing in on him from behind. He threw it in the air qucikly and disposed of it. That was when he noticed something fall from the sky. He quickly panicked and used telekenesis to grab what is believed to be Sticks coming to warn them about Eggman. He threw her to the water below the platform they were situated on, without the white hedgehog realizing what he just threw. Sticks landed in the river accompying the city. Silver meanwhile, handled any Crabmeat and Egg Pawn that came in his path of his powers. Blaze and Tikal watched as his combat skills granted the badniks worthless against him. He had successfully destroyed all of them while keeping the girls safe. But what about Sticks? The one he threw into the water without thinking it was another badnik falling from the sky?

"You're safe, girls". Silver proclaimed to Blaze and Tikal, but the girls' minds were fixated on the mysterious object or mobian he just threw across the city.

"Quick question, Silver". Blaze wanted to ask before Tikal did. "What did you throw into the water?".

"My ESP senses badniks are destructable in water. I threw one in to show you the truth".

"I don't think you threw a badnik into the river". Tikal responded, Silver looking at her. "It was anything but a badnik".

"Tell me, Tikal. What did I throw?". Silver scrathed his head, knowing he threw Sticks without thinking.

"Let me show you where you threw that...thing?". The orange echidna walked towards Sticks, whom was keeping her breath underwater as she desperately tried to find somewhere to climb out of. They spotted something underwater as they crossed the bridge that accompied the food court. It wasn't a badnik, they saw it with their own eyes. Silver had some explaining to do. Sticks found some ledge to climb out, before she spotted the three mobians standing on the bridge looking at her. Tikal delivered a stern face toward the white hedgehog.

"You threw Sticks?!". She raised her voice, Silver trying to find an excuse while nervously smiling.

"What in the wide wide world of Planet Mobius was that, Silver?!". Sticks came rushing out toward the white hedgehog with anger, knowing he mistakened her for a weak badnik. She armed herself with her fists, rushing on the bridge. Silver took a step back in fear, the furious badger being stopped by Tikal.

"I'm sorry, Sticks!". The white hedgehog panicked. "I thought you was a badnik!".

"Likely story, jabroni!".

"Take it easy, girl!". Tikal kept her from attacking Silver.

"Where even as you when we came searching for the artifact?". Blaze asked, the badger slowly down her attack. Tikal released her from the grip.

"Oh yeah!". Sticks remembered she had to warn them about Eggman's scheme. "Dr Eggman is trying to take the artifact away from the musuem and sell it off".

"Wait!". Blaze answered. "Are you being serious?".

She nodded.

"I was brought up to Roboken by a little friend of mine to discuss the warning of Eggman's buffed up badniks to take the rich history away. It would take some teamwork to win the fight he picked".

"What exactly is Roboken?". Silver asked.

"You see the vast openess of the sky right above your very eyes?". Sticks pointed to the blue sky above Soleanna. "Somewhere up there, a platform housing houses and businessess no bigger than Cloudsdale is located right above us".

"That's a pretty good reason why you keep falling from the sky like a hailstorm of warriors alike".

"I YOLO jumped from Roboken because I wasn't safe travelling in an alien spaceship, plus I would look dumb and out of character".

"You'd think?".

"Of course I would, Venice! We need to go back to Roboken, pronto!". The badger wanted to be prepared.

"But Eggman is about to take the ancient artifact we dug away and it would hurt the town's reputation". Tikal explained.

"Not when there's cyborg duplicates of us. I want to speak to someone once we get to the city. He would know how to underwhelm his robot gang".

"How are we going to get there?". Blaze asked the badger.

"Two words: Silver and Tikal!".

"That's three words".

"Don't patronize me!".

"Let's get going! We can't waste another minute just standing and talking!". Silver lead, the white hedgehog begniing to fly with he telekenesis and grabbing Blaze in the process. Tikal lifted Sticks and herself in the air, the four mobians starting to travel to Roboken to handle the situation.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Double Trouble

Silver, Blaze, Sticks and Tikal made it up all the way to Roboken, the white hedgehog and the orange echidna lifting their friends. Sticks had previously told them Eggman was lurking the artifact of Soleanna, and so it was hero's duty to finish him. But wait, the doctor buffed his robots sine the last encounter. It would take more than the four of them to stop him, even with teamwork involved. The team safely found the entrance and landed n its terrain, no one walking around. It was almost like a ghost town, a ghost town in the clouds above Soleanna. The four mobians wondered what happened to everybody.

"Strange...". Silver stared at the surroundings, the buildings all looking the same. But that was not what he was eyeing on. "Where is everybody?".

"I'm starting to wonder if this is Roboken after all". Blaze softly spoke, the cat folding her arms. She walked around the courtyard of the outside, only enclosed in a dome-like structure of glass. "Are you sure this is the right place?".

"I'm getting a bald feeling about this place". Tikal was merely creeped out by all of its structures looking the same except for the place housing the bunker and the throne room. "These aren't the droids we're looking for".

Sticks walked away from the group, toward the building with the bunker. Silver, Blaze and Tikal watched as their friend implimented this action.

"Sticks. Can you give me a reason why you sent us here?". Silver lead, the hedgehog needing answers instantly.

"Where is my cyborg clone?. She muttered under her breath. She knew if she continued walking forward, her center for attention would grow out of control, just like the other times. The badger turned her body around the the gang.

"What's going on, Sticks?!".

"She told me if I wanted her, and here I am".

"This place...it's merely giving me the zoinks". Tikal was still setting her eyes on the atmosphere, and not the atmosphere in the city of the clouds.

"Who is it you're trying to meet?". Blaze asked.

Sticks turned around again, her back facing the group.

"Follow me".

All 3 mobians gave the satisfactory answer. They all followed the badger into the central power core, housing the doomsday bunker Sticks described as she was about to meet her fellow counterpart. She was sceptical of any robots giving the other mobians a weird look, as it of them accidently bumping into the other cyborgs - ones the gang familiarized but with far inferior features. A minute into their search, Blaze spotted the doomsday bunker Sticks walked past. The cat stopped her and the group to point them in the right direction. She rushed over to the trapdoor and lifted the slab of floor to reveal a slide, acting as one of the entrances to the bunker. One by one, they all jumped in, Sticks the last one to enter. All 4 mobians slid down the tunnel and landed in the bunker, Cyborg Sticks protecting the city's armour with coats of upgrades. She tilted her head vertically, her clone appearing in her eyes along with Silver, Tikal and Blaze.

"You're back!".

"Back as I'll ever be!". The badger helped Tikal to her feet.

"Who are these crazy furries?". The cyborg pointed to them.

"You've never even met us hero's?". Silver spoke.

"My only priority is staying in Roboken to help protect its people. Seriosly, who are you? And why do you want my help?".

"Silver the Hedgehog". The white hedgehog greeting her by offering a hand, the cyborg hesitantly quetioning his existense. "This is my bestie, Blaze the Cat".

"And the orange echidna is Tikal". Sticks added.

Cyborg Sticks squinted, the duplicate never meeting these mobians before.

"Have you not heard of our heroics before?!". Silver folded his arms, displeased by her nature. "I am the protector of my future, and one of Soleanna's most prized individuals. I seek help".

"Yeah, you do need help!". Cyborg Sticks pounced back, her arm reaching out to an old telephone. "Somebody get this guy a fidget spinner!".

"Silver". Sticks lay a hand on his shoulder, effectively gaining the attention of the male mobian. "Let me talk to her. She agrees to speak to someone she trusts not to turn on her".

Cyborg Sticks saw her dulpicate come forward, her arm jointed back to its original size.

"Eggman's army is the reason why we came, why I came, and why I came back with my friends from down under".

"Marine?". Cyborg Sticks guessed.

Sticks facepalmed.

"No! Stop roasting me!".

"I was joking, Sticks". Cyborg Sticks placed the metal coating aside and walked around the table to her. "You wanted help, right? Eggman's goonitron robots will be stronger than ever before. I sent you down there to warn your friends about this disaster. She might have already told you about his scheme".

"That's entirely true!". Silver comprehended.

"Hmm...". The cyborg place a hand on her grey, metalmuzzle and thought. "There is one solution to your problems arise".

"What's that?".

"Bolts should be in the power core cleaning up with his mouth. I'll send him here to assist you".

The cyborg pressed a big red button to make a door appear. It opened to the power core, Cyborg Sticks walked toward the core, Bolts not far from it.

"Feel free to chillax while I get Bolts". She concluded before the door closed, nothin of her could be seen from the 4 mobians, now located inside the bunker.

* * *

Cyborg Sticks came back with Bolts, a light green robot with dark grey legs made of clear metal. He walked in, toward the mobians he never seen in the flesh.

"This is Bolts, a persisent resistence of Roboken. He created me from Sticks' DNA sample from a strand of fur".

"I must say, whoever you bought back with you seems like hotcakes for battle. I'm liking this squad!". Bolts remarked.

"Yeah...". Silver laughed nervously, Sticks knowingly bringing him in this mess.

"You don't like it here? There's a whole range of activities to do in this unsuprisely small city".

"Like-y. I'm loving this fort you built in the sky".

"And what about you, ladies?". The robot turned his head to Blaze and Tikal, the latter slowly rubbing her arm with the other, the expression of mostly being associated with shy emotions.

"Any ideas what we can do to strengthen our squad?". Sticks asked the light green robot.

"Hmmm...yes...I have one other solution to your troubling task".

"What's that?".

"I could create cybrog dupilcate of Silver, Blaze and Tikal from their DNA samples and share their behaviour with theirs".

"Like how you created me, Master Bolts". Cyborg Sticks added.

"Exactly!".

"I don't know...". Blaze was unsure about her DNA being tested on a duplicate on herself. "Are you sure this is risky to us or something?".

"Blaze". The badger turned to her. "It's the only way we can be stronger, by having double the trouble deal with Eggman. If we don't do this, then...chances are we will fail for the first time in forever".

"Is that a Frozen joke, boi?!". Cyborg Sticks appeared behind her, the badger quickly turning 180 degress and forgetting what she said.

"No! Nothing! Nothing!".

The cyborg jokingly gave a stern look to Sticks, the badger knowing it was nothing serious.

"Can I have your strand of fur please?". Bolts asked the 3 mobians. Silver, Blaze and Tikal each came forward, giving one tiny pieces of their fur for Bolts to examine.

"This may take time. Let's say next chapter you'll get to meet them?".

"You have as much as fourth-wall breaking material as both me and Sticks combined!". Cyborg Sticks bounced her answer to the light green robot.

"I know. I'm aware!". Bolts continued to work at the computer he previously used to creat Team Cybonic, including Cyborg Sticks. It wouldtake some time before the robot duplicates functioned right for the team to gain some more power.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Meet the Newest Members Of Our Family

Some time later, as time grew closer for Bolts to unveil robotic versions of Silver, Blaze and Tikal, Sticks and her cyborg clone took a walk around Roboken, discussing further on Eggman's scheme.

"We should give them training before we head for the real business". Cyborg Sticks proclaimed, understandable the new cyborgs will lack of combat once Bolts programmed them.

"You never had training". The badger looked at her.

"My training came in the form of Eggman trying to take over Roboken. Ever since that ordeal happened, very few goons tried to 1v1 me. They had no chance, I'm one of the strongest robots out of my gang".

"Somewhere out there, the doctor is heading to the museum to steal. Not knowing how the ancient artifact is going to be unscathed, or ruin".

"What is this ancient artifact known as?". Cyborg Sticks stopped, Sticks turning to her.

"I never saw the artifact, remember? I got knocked out by the badniks of EggStain and you dragged me up to heal my wounds. No wonder what this artifact looks like too".

"I understand...". Cyborg Sticks manipulated her left arm, effectively entending it's capacity and reach. She reached for a ball, 3 metres from her position. Her arm retracted to its normal size, the ball a bright shade of blue in the hands of the cyborg.

"A ball?". The badger noticed, but kept her eyes fixated to her walking direction.

"I keep this baby out when I'm bored and or no one is provoking us to fight hand to hand combat or weapon fighting. But really, it's just Bolt's toy given to Mighton".

"Cool". The badger looked to the ground, remembering the other cyborgs in development. "Bolts might be finished with the robots. Should we check on him?".

Cyborg Sticks looked back, the Roboken power core behind her body. She stared at her duplicate and smiled.

"Agreed". She answered, both badgers turning 180 degress and walking toward the power core. Silver, Blaze and Tikal were waiting in the bunker, waiting for Bolts to finish with cyborg duplicates. The door opened, Cyborg Sticks and Sticks walking in, attracting the attention of the three mobians. Bolts had just finished with final processing of the final cyborg.

"We're back!". Sticks announced.

"You guys still waiting for the robots, right?". The cyborg asked the three mobians. With the duplicate gaining all three responses courtesy of nods, Bolts began to stray from the computer.

"Where are you going?". The duplicate watched as the light green robot exited the room.

"Final touches!". Bolts concluded.

The door closed, Sticks and her cyborg duplicate, along with Silver, Tikal and Blaze in the bunker.

"I guess we should wait until he comes back". Cyborg Sticks continued. She walked around the table housing nothing, the ball still in her left hand. She proceeded to roll the ball across the flat table, Sticks managing to catch it with her left hand.

"You caught it...". She spoke.

"Really?".

"The fact that you prevented the ball from falling is incredible". Cyborg Sticks continued. "All kind of natural or man-made disasters could have been triggered had you not caught the ball. Earthquakes, typhoons, tsunamis, tornados, et cetera, could happen. Even Eggman could have ruled all of Mobius too, had it not been for your attempt to rescue the ball from certain drop. That was just a teaser of what could happen with just a simple object. Pass me the ball".

Sticks threw the ball at the cyborg, high as could be. She caught it, extending the arm of her right hand.

"You're pretty good at this...". The badger noticed the accuracy.

"Just like you, my good clone. Everything should be okay now we have one boost of the cyborg's help".

Just then, Bolts entered the room and rushed to the computer to place the finishing touches. Cyborg Sticks placed the ball away from behind her back.

"Recesses need bolting down?".

"I'm getting to work on that now!". Bolts answered. "Sometime in the next few minutes, you girls and guy can get to see our vision of the future".

"Don't worry, Bolts". Silver was sat down on the couch next to Blaze. "I'm a patient guy".

The gang suddenly heard a bell ring, the light green robot already finished. He walked out of the bunker again, leaving behind the group once more.

"How does he work so fast?". Sticks wondered.

"Because sonic speed?". Cyborg Sticks guessed.

"That explains it...". The badger noticed her clone whipping out a telephone, identical to the one she uses. She began dialing random numbers, pressing the phone against her metal ears and waiting.

"Dr Eggman...you're pizza delivery is all ready to be picked up at Cysky!".

She hovered the phone away from her ears, before the cyborg hung up and placed the telephone away.

"Luring him away is a perfect way to train the new cyborgs. He'll never steal the ancient artifact when pizza is involved".

Just then, Cyborg Sticks noticed the wall behind her opening, revealing a series of new cyborgs. Each one of them were based on Silver, Blaze and Tikal respectively.

"About time...". The badger folded her arms, Silver, Blaze and Tikal jumping from the couch and walked up the their cyborg duplicates.

"Interesting...". Blaze examined the features of her clone.

"You must be Cyborg Silver, the duplicate of me. Glad to be in your assistance".

"Glad to be yours too". Cyborg Silver answered.

Tikal was at the back at the group, unsure whether this was a good idea. The fact of staring right at Cyborg Tikal made her feel nervous. Sticks and her cybrog duplicate looked at her.

"Tikal...".

"It's just a robot version of yourself. It shares the same attributes and the average spitting image you possess". Cyborg Sticks explianed.

Cyborg Tikal walked over to the orange echidna, raising its left arm and offering her a handshake, normally associated with greeting someone for the first time.

"Greetings. I believe you are my mobian duplicate, created from the birth of your parents on a floating island".

"What program do you use on these robots?". The orange echidna got threw off by the vocabulary of the cyborgs. Perfect timing was the friend, as Bolts came through the door at the exact same time Tikal asked her question.

"They just write themselves, Tikal". The light green robot walked to her.

Tikal gained the courage to accept the handshake Cyborg Tikal was giving. She raised her arm, the robot gently shaking hand to hand with her.

"Eggman should be arriving to pick up his pizza order". Cyborg Sticks proclaimed.

"There isn't any pizza place here". Tikal answered.

"We used a cunning gag to lure bad news to us so we can gain XP. You know once you delved into my programming".

"We should wait until he comes into the city". Cyborg Blaze spoke. "Ambushing seems so a perfect deity".

"Precisely!". Bolts wanted to clear things up. "You just got created by the DNA of fur from your mobian clones. Training needs to be your first form of combat. Cyborg Sticks' first training was dealing with Eggman along with her equally paranoid counterpart".

"No doubt our first training should be him too".

"Is there a metal version of Pizza Hut around here? I need to eat". Cyborg Silver added.

"Now's not the time for endoresment deals and or product placement". Bolts answered. "I'll give you a tour of Roboken first. We already have 4 other cyborgs protecting the city".

And so, Bolts led Cyborgs Silver, Blaze and Tikal out of the bunker, leaving Sticks, Cyborg Sticks, Tikal, Silver and Blaze once more. They decided it was best to follow from behind, avoiding once the light green robot introduces the new cyborgs to the previous cyborgs. 5 just got added to 8, the number of fighters not including Mighton and Bolts to fight alongside Eggman and his superior upgraded robots.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Just Another Filler Chapter

"Here is the police station...". Bolts was giving a tour around Roboken, his primary audience being Cyborgs Silver, Blaze and Tikal. Cyborg Sticks and the 4 mobians closely tagged them along for the ride.

"I never really got to find out what's inside that station". Sticks suddenly spoke. "What's it like?".

"Have you ever seen Hot Fuzz? Or any other cop film?".

"Uhhh...no...I don't dabble in cops".

"Zootopia?".

"Ka-ching!". Sticks gave her a playful gesture associated with pulling the trigger.

"Here's the committe to ensure all buildings look the same...". The light green robot gave the tour to a generic looknig Roboken structure. Silver was intrigued by the life of the inhabitants, so was Blaze. Sticks, Tikal and Cyborg Sticks parted from the two mobians and stuck to the very back of the line.

"Roboken seems very nice, Sticks...". The orange echidna spoke to the cyborg.

"Ever since Dr Pepper tried to take over the city, very few threats came into fruition. I must say I'm glad things are turning our way".

"Are all robots nice here?".

"Yep. Hypno-Bot wanted all citizens attack on my mobian duplicate and her gang when she first travelled here. I was created from a strand of Sticks' DNA fur to ensure she was alone".

"I wasn't too keen on the idea at first. Amy gave me a choice of cloning me, or ending the world in a so-called 'robo-acpocalypse'". The badger added.

"Oh...". Tikal concluded, the fact she had nothing to reply to Roboken's origins made her merely nervous. Bolts started to head back to the bunker after showing the other cyborgs the free-spirited world of Roboken. They walked over to the 3 girls, along with Silver and Blaze.

"How are you enjoying life so far?". Silver asked his duplicate.

"This place is slowly calling home to me". Cyborg Silver responded. "Is Eggman going to attack yet? I'm excited to defend the outpost!".

"Eggman will be here any minute". Cyborg Sticks explained. "Pretend there's an imaginary pizza service in the city called Cysky. They serve delicious pizzas, kebabs and burgers galore. Their reputation can be considered 5 star, and their hygiene levels despite being run by robots, a spot-on 5 star rating".

"You're making me hungry". The badger felt her stomach calling. She looked at Cyborg Sticks and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I have to use my cunning behavoiur to fool him".

"Wanna go to my burrow? There's a portal under my couch that'll take me to Quebec City".

"Not right now, Sticks". the cyborg concluded. Just then, the ground (or sky) rumbled. The gang quickly felt the tremor along with the other Roboken residents. What could be causing it? Who is behind it? Sticks aquickly armed with her boomerang, the others getting ready to fight despite nothing standing in their way.

"Everybody!" Get inside your homes!". Cyborg Sticks ordered the fleeing residents of the city. The cyborg stayed with Sticks and the group to figure out what the rumbling was.

"Silver! Go see what's causing this tremor!". the cyborg lead, the white hedgehog delivered the answer with a nod. He ran to the edge of the city boundaries and flew in the sky with telekenesis. Silver proceeded to fly under the city, tons of robots and Dr Eggman himself trying to break Roboken. The white hedgehog flew back up and quickly regrouped.

"It's Eggman!". He proclaimed to the group.

"Where is my pizza?!". Dr Eggman wanted the order, ordering the robots to fly up to the surface. He followed from back in his Eggmobile. Silver, Blaze, Sticks, Tikal and their cyborg duplicates had one thing: Protect Roboken from his swarm of badniks.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Powers Against Robo: Intensification

Silver, Blaze, Sticks, Tikal and their cyborg duplicates awaited the inevitable worse thing to happen, Dr Eggman flew his EggMobile up to the surface of Roboken's ground, swarm of badniks with variety rushing to the mobians. He darted to them from up high, their minds still fixated on his badniks.

"Do you like my collection?!". Eggman asked from way up high. "I stored these badniks for you, you know. Really appreciated".

"EggBreath...!". Cyborg Sticks armed herself with her staff.

"Oh...I forgot...how rude of me...Where's my pizza delivery?!".

"Pizza delivery...?". Silver spoke, but was behind the hand of Sticks. She came closer to his Eggmobile, and the badniks.

"There's isn't a pizza place in Roboken. Robots don't eat from their mouths...".

"Technically, they do. We all do". Cyborg Tikal replied.

"The last time we met, you couldn't keep using egg puns to shun me. Why you give me shade, Sticksy? Huh?! What is it that you have that I don't?!".

"Two words: Vision of the Future!".

"That's four words". Silver said.

"Whatever". The badger looked away from the echidna and back at Eggman. "Hands off the artifact!".

"I don't have it yet! And besides, two of you is damaging to my IQ! Run back to your little cete clan of whatever!"

"Like that's ever going to happen! I don't have a cete clan! Jebediah Badger was lone gone ever since I was born. You tried to clear my name from Hedgehog Village, changing it's name to your suiting".

"I only did it because the town needed a name! I wasn't even trying to run you out of the village!".

"What are you talking about?". Silver asked the badger, whom was preapring to attack should one badnik come closer.

"Granted Hedgehog Village tried to form a YMCA run by the village people, who were all treating me like I needed an endurance test by the way, naming the town '10-5' was the least you could do".

"Wow...that's a pretty good roast. I got to think of a comeback...".

"Not on my watch...". Cyborg Sticks lead with the badger, boomerang and staff in tow.

"It's 8 against 1! Pick your tactics wisely, Egg McMuffin!". Sticks smirked.

"How do you come up with all these egg-related names for me?".

Cyborg Sticks and her counterpart looked at each other and nodded. They turned back to Eggman and waited.

"Attack!". The cyborg lead, the other mobians and cyborgs dashing to the badniks armed with whatever weaponary they have. The badniks started to move toward them, Eggman watching the battle from his eggmobile. Silver and his cyborg clone opted to take out the Crabmeats, Sticks targeting the Buzz Bombers. Cyborg Sticks dodged the boomerang-like path of the Slicer's claws.

"Oh Slicer. How could I forget? The one badnik every single person loves to hate...". Dr Eggman muttered.

Tikal and her cyborg took out the Motobugs while Blaze inspired teamwork with taking out the trash known as Caterkillers. Destruct after destruct, all 8 heroes eased the pressure, exchanging and piling said pressure on Eggman. Cyborg Sticks managed to counter the Slicer's aggressive moveset quite swiftly and slid beneath the sharp metal claws to reach the mantis robot. She whacked her staff at the badnik, one shot was all it took for it to self-destruct. There were more Slicers waiting just foor her, the cyborg looking to her mobian duplicate dealing with the Buzz Bombers. She smiled and charged at the Slicers awaiting her. Blaze and Tikal, one by one took out the Caterkillers and Motobugs respectively. Eggman watched as his minions slowly decreased numbers dramatically, tempting himself to pull out what he had been planning since hearing about the Soleanna artifact.

"This is going nowhere...". Eggman pushed a button on his wrist communicater, the sky suddenly grew dark with large clouds carrying rain. A huge robot originally made by the doctor was his latest creation. This was nothing the gang had faced before.

"Uhh...Sticks...". Cyborg Sticks gently tapped her on the shoulder, the badger turning her head 180 degrees.

The giant robot landed on the ground of Roboken. He had one huge eye on his face, arms made out of guns, it's metal colored in blue, spider-like legs, all 8 in the same length and the large Eggman Industries logo painted on its chest.

"Meet my newest creation...!".

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Sonic Heroes Against Giant Robot

"Meet my newest creation...!". Dr Eggman proclaimed, facing the mobians and the cyborgs. "...Indestructo-Bot!".

The giant robot prepared to charge up itself, the heroes coming for round 2 of the battle. An easy robot for them, a final boss battle before Eggman gets taken out. This was a piece of cake.

"Stand back!". Cyborg Sticks ordered the others, She and Sticks too standing back.

"I know what you're doing. Indestructo-Bot's circle of doom, or crosshair as you call it is plastered in the spot you previously positioned yourself. I'm not that stupid to realize!".

"Dark Souls back-step, am I right, Egg-o maniac?!". Sticks smirked.

"We need to find that self-distruct button on his machine". Silver spoke. "Every robot of his has it somewhere".

"Ready to smash that big red button for shaming me!". The badger was ready. Cyborg Sticks looked at her.

"Is that a Rise of Lyric joke?".

"Maybe...look, that's not important. Our goal is to smash Indestructo-Bot to smitherines!".

"This seems like an easy feat for us!". Blaze stared at the robot.

"Urrrggghhhh! Enough of this chit-chat! Let's get some grub going! ATTACK!".

Indestructo-bot charged up another attack, all of the heroes in its crosshair. All four mobians and their cyborg clones each parted and tried to find a way to destroy one of the doctors biggest robot creations. Silver and Sticks took the robot's right side and began to attack, slighty reducing the giant mech upon them. Blaze and Tikal took the left side, each running around the robot fast enough to distract Indestructo-Bot. Blaze signalled Tikal to stop so she can power up her pyrokenesis. She signalled Silver to juggle balls of fire around the robot, effectively planning to stab its back with hot-lava. Sticks took out her staff and teamed up with Tikal, all the while Cyborgs Silver, Blaze, Sticks and Tikal were teaming up with their duplicates. The badger gave the echidna her staff and ordered her to whack one of its legs off. She pulled out her mace and charged at one of the other legs. This was happening the same time Silver and Blaze worked together to distract Indestructo-bot with fire. The lilac-furred cat then proceeded to shoot fireballs toward the robots eye, doing nothing to blind it. Cyborg Sticks and Cyborg Tikal joined their clones and took two other legs to whack. Eggman watched as chaos unfolded with his very eyes.

"I should've known you was alot stronger with your cyborg duplicates. Remind me next time not to pick a fight in Roboken...".

Cyborg Sticks successfully dismantled one of the legs connecting the robot. It slanted to its side once the badger followed. They both went to another leg to wreck havoc on. Meanwhile, Tikal and Cybrg Tikal, both armed with a staff dismantled the other legs they were stationed, the robot dropped to the ground. Silver and Blaze lifted themselves back on ground and darted to the robot, now armed with lasers. It shot Silver with its lasers, having no affect on the hedgehog. He used his telekenit shield to reflect those lasers, bouncing them back to Indestructo-Bot. Sticks, Tikal and their cyborgs were each on the last legs of him, hitting them as hard as possible. Within 10 seconds of each of them coming off, Indestructo-Bot lost the last of its spider-like legs. Now it was a matter of slaying the robot while it transformed into a bulletsponge. Silver homing attacked the giant eye, blinding it little. Blaze, Tikal and Sticks took to different angles and began homing attacking the robot until it became weak, exposing its self-distruct button to the mobians. The cyborgs watched back, letting the 4 mobians take this one. Sticks stopped homing attacking and climbed on the giant robot, its self-distruct beneath the damaging blue-coated metal. She stuck her arm inside and reached for the button. Once after pressing once, she quickly jumped off and noted the others to stop attacking. Indestructo-Bot began malfuntioning and began exploding, shooting metal across the perimeter of Roboken's outdoor courtyard. The eye was shot toward Eggman, whom he dodged just in time. Sticks feared he was still here and homing attacked the eggmobile toward the glass protecting the city. He flew out, his eggmobile out of control, slowly shooting downward toward Mobius below. The team high-fived each other in celebration, the cyborgs watching from the side-lines.

"Not bad...". Cyborg Sticks congratulated, the other cyborgs plus herself coming to them. "You showed yourself worthy of an honourable citizen. I'm impressed".

"All in a day's work". The badger looked at her cyborg duplicate. "Why didn't you join in?".

"We figured out you four heroes would be okay with handling a big giant robot all on your own. We dropped out to give you a chance".

"Wow...thanks, cyborg spunky...".

"What can I say? Friendship is magic".

"Eggman won't be stealing the ancient Soleanna artifact now". Silver spoke, the badger turning around to him.

"He's bad news wherever we go...". Blaze added.

"Remember the time he teamed up with Dr Wily?". Cyborg Silver gave.

"Or the time he almost ended the world with Sigma involed?". Cyborg Blaze added.

"I remember that like it was yesterday". Sticks answered.

"So, you want to go back down to Mobius, right?". Cyborg Sticks asked the 4 mobians, all nodded in satisfaction. "I understand. Why don't you take a a ship down to the surface. We ensured you we updated them to the max. It's completely safe".

"Yeah...you ensured _you_ made the other cyborgs update them to the max...". Sticks remarked.

"Ka-ching!". Cyborg Sticks playfully answered her snarky comment.

"We better be heading off". Silver lead, the team slowly parted with the cyborgs.

"Have fun out there!".

Silver, Blaze, Sticks and Tikal boarded the spaceship nearest to them, much to the badger's dismay of alien technology as she called the ship. Silver docked the ship out of the city boundaries, descending toward Mobius as we speak.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. Back To Basics

The reflection of the gang heading back to Soleanna from Roboken was visible on the ancient artifact in the Soleanna Museum. Silver, Blaze, Sticks and Tikal were looking at the artifact, safe and sound away from Dr Eggman's claws for now. He wouldn't be chasing the historic stone anymore. The team kept staring at the vision before heading out.

"Now that Eggman is out of our fur, what do you suppose we do now?". Silver asked the girls.

"I'm going to head back to Angel Island". Tikal answered. "The chao will be expecting me".

"That seems reasonable...I want to visit that place sometimes. How it is?". Sticks asked out of curiosity.

"You are missing out, big time! Feel free to raise and adopt your own chao".

"Right on!".

"Your hands, I see are already full of the optional task...I'll think about raising a chao, but in the meantime, I have...". Blaze spoke before she got cut-off by her wrist communicator. She held her right arm to answer it.

"Blaze!". Marine yelled from the other side of the line. "This is serious! Yacker has started to steal precious treasure on the outskirts of Christmas Island! Come pronto, mate!".

"Will do!".

"Was that...Marine?". The badger asked the cat.

"Yes, yes it was! I better get going! It was nice meeting Cyborg Blaze and...hehe, going up into the skies of Roboken. I seriously need to leave!". The cat dashed off to Christmas Island, leaving Silver with the girls. It was not long before the hedgehog had something to do.

"I'm going back to my future...". The white hedgehog bid farewell to Sticks and Tikal. "I have to keep things well preserved".

"Understandable. Have a great day!". Sticks responded, before she had something important to do. "I'm going to spy on Shadow. I'll be in Angel Island when I'm done, Tikal".

"Gotcha!". The orange echidna waved bye to both the hedgehog and the badger, she the only one in the museum in terms of animal. The orange echidna decided to hang back and look at the ancient history of Soleanna, without the presence of Eggman attacking her.

 **THE END :)**

 **Hope you all enjored this 10 chapter Sonic story. Until next time, please review, god bless America, and take care of yourself!**


End file.
